


My Little Hero

by DianaBlack1031



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28832022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaBlack1031/pseuds/DianaBlack1031
Summary: Izuku takes Bakugou's 'advice' and takes a swan dive off a roof. this is inspired by a fic on fanfiction.net called Six. It's a crossover between harry potter and mlp
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

As I fell, I thought back to how my day had gone. It started pretty good, with me getting to see a villain attack and the debut of a new her, Mt.Lady. I had even managed to get to school on time. Everything had gone better than usual, until homeroom where the teacher had told everyone of my choice to go to U.A. I had seen the malicious glint in his eyes, before he purposefully turned away as Kachan exploded my desk. I mostly tuned out his ranting, until he exploded my notebook and threw it out the window before turning back to me.  
“If you want to be a hero so bad, do everyone a favour and take a swan dive off the roof and hope you get a quirk in the next life!” I was stunned into silence. I picked up my backpack and left the building. On my way home I was nearly killed by a purple sludge villain, only to be saved by All Might at the last moment. He bottled up the villain, and was about to jump away when I saw a hole in the pocket he had put the bottle in. Without thinking, I grabbed onto his leg and caught the bottle as it fell. After we landed on top of a building, I explained my actions and gave him back the bottle. He thanked me and went to leave.  
“WAIT! Before you go, do you think it’s possible for a person to be a hero without a quirk?” He paused and looked over his shoulder at me.  
“Sorry kid, but it’s not possible. You’ll just get hurt.” And he was gone. Moving on auto pilot, I took off my school uniform jacket and my shoes before going to the edge.  
“I’m sorry Mom. Goodbye.” And with that I stepped over the edge, just barely hearing the yelling of an unfamiliar voice before everything went dark.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Izuku opened his eyes to see nothing but darkness. As he floated in the endless void, a voice spoke to him. It was neither male or female, neither loud nor soft, neither angry or pleased, it just WAS.  
“Izuku Midoriya, you have failed your one task, and for that misstep your world is doomed.” Images began to flash past his eyes. A girl getting crushed by a giant robot, a monstrous creature with multiple quirks killing the hero Eraserhead and several students before All Might arrived and, barely, defeated it, a boy with engines in his legs getting killed with the flash of a blade, a boy with a hardening quirk had his neck disintegrated in the middle of the mall, a boy with white and red hair dying from hypothermia on a summer day, a little girl with white hair and a horn being slowly broken apart and remade again and again, crying the whole time until she eventually just broke, dead to the world but still useful for whatever she was being used for, Kachan being killed in a fight between All Might and a villain who had Stolen Kachans quirk, the same villain killing All Might and all of the heroes on the scene, on and on these scenes flashed by, getting worse until all that was left was the smoldering wreckage of civilization.  
“Stop! Please stop!” Tears were streaming down Izuku’s face. To his surprise the voice listened. “I’m sorry. I didn’t know this would happen, I’m just some useless, quirkless, loser. How can I fix it? I’ll do anything, give anything!” He was sobbing now, a mess with tears and snot flowing down his face in rivers. The voice seemed to be considering.  
“I cannot send you back, it is beyond my power. However I can modify your body, send another in your place. This would not be free however, and the cost may be too great for your liking.” After wiping off his face on his sleeve, his eyes seemed to regain the fire they had lost earlier that day, was it even still the same day?, and he spoke to the voice.  
“I don’t care about the price, no matter what it is, I will pay it in order to save everyone I can.” The voice hmm’d, and it seemed to be of approval.  
“Very well then. The price for remaking your body, and sending another in your place is your soul, your very being. You will cease to exist, and be entirely removed from the multiverses reincarnation cycle. Do you still accept this?” To Izuku’s credit he only hesitated for a second before nodding his head.  
“I do.” He dissolved into mist, that seemed to be eaten by the darkness. As the last traces of the mist that was once Izuku Midoriya were consumed, a gasp sounded from the voice, one of surprise.  
“A soul so pure has not been seen in centuries.” The voice paused. “With this power, why send only one? Seven is a popular number anyways.” And the voice got to work reworking the body of 14 year old Izuku Midoryia into something great.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I groaned as I spotted a pink pony off in the distance. I really don’t like meeting anypony, much preferring the company of books, but I didn't exactly have a choice. Without any memories of this place, or any other place, for that matter, I would need to ask for directions to the nearest library. I walked slowly towards the pony, who was now bouncing around hyperactively, and took a deep breath. Without an obvious reason to start conversation, I felt incredibly awkward.  
"Hello, I'm, uh." I cursed to myself, only now realising that I didn't have a name. I quickly made one up on the spot, one that somehow felt right.   
"I'm Twilight Sparkle, and I was wondering if there was a library in this place?" Looking around, I realised that said place was a barren, white void. Well, not quite. On the floor were scattered bushes, flowers, grass and a few trees. Several buildings occupied each side of the village road, towering above the sparse trees, but everything was white. Even the birds soaring overhead blended almost perfectly into the sky, only shadows giving an indication as to their existence, and I was somewhat unnerved by the sight.  
"Izuku? Are you awake?"  
Both me and the strange pony jumped at the voice, the latter forgetting to answer my question, while I forgot that I had asked it. My mind went to overdrive. This place didn't exactly seem realistic, and that voice all but confirmed my theory that I was dreaming. It was strange, though, that the pink pony had heard it too. It would only make sense that only one pony would be aware of the outside world.Making up my mind, I steeled myself.  
"Hello? I think I might be dreaming, so just pour water on me or something!"  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Bwah‽” The less than intelligent noise coming out of my mouth had me blushing.   
The first thing I noticed was my strange sleeping position. I was lying on her back, of course, like anypony was wont to do in a bed. However, my front legs lay beside my body, pointing in the same direction as my feet. I knew dragons, or baby dragons at least, slept in this way, but for ponies it was extremely uncomfortable. Except that this wasn't uncomfortable. It was like my front legs were supposed to stay that way. “Arms,” a hyperactive voice in my mind helpfully supplied, and I nodded in absent agreement.  
“Izuku, can you hear me?” A mare, “Woman,” the hyperactive voice supplied, based on the voice. Her mane, “Hair,” was green. I had read about humans before, but they were supposed to be myths. “Izuku, answer me.”  
“I thought my name was Twilight Sparkle?” The woman, as well as the doctor that was standing nearby, looked concerned.  
“Do you know how you got here?” I shook my head. “Does the name Izuku Midoriya mean anything to you?” I shook my head again. “Do you remember anything?”  
“Aside from my dream before waking up, no.” The woman was crying.  
“We’re going to run a few tests, if that’s okay?” I nodded, and the tests began. Once I stood up, I realized I was quite a bit taller than both the woman and the doctor, and about halfway through the tests I realized I looked quite different from them. My skin was the same color as my coat, and my hair matched my mane, I also had a tail that matched the one I had as a pony. I had a purple horn on the center of my forehead as well as a pair of purple wings. My face was halfway between humans and a ponies face. I was also a female genetically. I was six foot eight inches tall, and 220lbs.  
“You said he, sorry she, was quirkless before the accident?” The woman nodded. “My theory is that she always had a dormant quirk, and the fall activated it to save her life. Other than that, she seems perfectly healthy, and is free to go home.” Before we left I was given a pair of clothes that just barely fit. On the ride to the house, the woman filled me in. She was my mother, named Inko Midoriya, I was fourteen, in middle school, loved heroes, anything and everything she could about me, or Izuku at least. We arrived at the house, apartment really, and I got several stares from people. Once inside I was led to my room, which had excessive paraphernalia of a man I assumed was a hero.  
“You can do whatever, I’ll call you when dinner is ready.” I laid on the bed, quickly falling asleep. I found myself back in the white void with the pink pony. “HI! I’m Pinkie Pie!” She was the hyperactive voice. I bit back a sigh as she started talking a mile a minute.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The past ten months had been a little hectic for Twilight Pinkie Dash Shy Jack Rarity Sunset Midoriya, the first hurdle of which was to get their name changed to represent all of them. A new pony had appeared in their mindscape for the next five days after waking up in the hospital, and each of them had brought new powers and abilities. To start with, their physical form changed based on who was at the forefront. AppleJack and PinkiePie, for example, didn’t have horns or wings, what with them being earth ponies, but they brought strength and size to the table. AppleJack was the tallest of all of them, topping out at seven foot eight and weighing three hundred pounds of almost pure muscle. Pinkie wasn’t far behind her in terms of height, being seven foot five and weighing in at two hundred and ninety pounds, though she was a bit… rounder in the stomach area than AppleJack, not that any of us minded. It added to her cuteness.  
RainbowDash and FlutterShy lacked horns and strength, but they had the flight and weather magic of the pegasi. RainbowDash was the fastest, and shortest, of everypony. She was only six foot even, and she totally wasn’t annoyed by this. She weighed only a hundred and fifty pounds, and used her more streamlined figure to increase her already impressive speed. FlutterShy was nowhere near as fast as RainbowDash, but she didn’t care. She was six foot nine, and weighed two hundred and three pounds.  
Rarity and Sunset didn’t have the strength of the earth ponies or the wings of the pegasi, but they had magic. Rarity was the second shortest, at only six foot three and obsessed about her weight to the point she was nearly underweight at only a hundred forty eight pounds. Her ability to find rare gems had helped us avoid scams as well snatch up some pieces of jewelry for a fraction of their actual cost from second hand sellers who didn’t know quite what they had. Sunset was just behind Pinkie in height at seven foot four and weighed an easy two hundred and sixteen pounds. Her magic was almost as strong and versatile as mine.  
Twilight was conundrum. She had the strength, she had the wings, she had the magic. She was six foot eight and two hundred and twenty pounds, just as the doctor had measured but it never hurt to be sure. Her form is what their body reverted to when no-one was in control, such as when they were asleep. And all of that wasn’t even mentioning the special abilities that they had, separate from the basics their species could do.  
AppleJack had Chlorokinesis, the ability to control plants, and her strength was far beyond what she should have been capable of with earth pony magic. She had deadlifted over thirteen hundred pounds with only a little struggle, and was even working on improving that. RainbowDash had unimaginable speed, and was even faster in the air. She had managed to break the sound barrier when flying one day. FlutterShy could talk to animals, control them to some extent, and she had The Stare. She had come upon some delinquents bullying some kid, and after getting between them she used The Stare. The bullies had frozen in fear, and she ordered them to apologize, and then to do it better when it wasn’t up to her standards. They had run away as soon as she turned to comfort the kid, who was in awe. Rarity could, as mentioned earlier, find rare gems with but a pulse of her magic, and could also create barriers in the shape of poligonal diamonds. These barriers had been used as stairs to help a little girl get her cat out of a tree.  
Sunset had pyrokinesis, fire manipulation, and could create temporary wings using her magic. These weren’t like pegasus wings though, and they changed based on her emotions. If she was in a pleasant mood when she created them, they were soft and emitted a healing aura. If she was angry though, they were leathery, like bat wings, and if someone was foolish enough to touch them they would be burned. Twilight… they had no idea what Twilight's special ability was, or if she even had one, though her running theory was that she was what made their shifting possible. PinkiPie’s ability was, strange, for lack of a better word. She could defy the laws of physics, gravity, nature, and she even had a hammerspace, which she calls PinkiSpace, that she kept her party cannon, which they had no idea where she got it or the parts for it, among other things.  
Upon waking up the first day, Twilight had immediately sought to learn everything she could about Izuku and the strange world she was in. The first thing was to read through all of his hero notebooks. While the analysis in the first few were mediocre at best, they got better and were actually quite impressive. After finishing the last one, Hero analysis for the future #13, Twilight used her magic to, first, create a journal and then transcribe everything from the notebooks into said journal. This process destroyed the originals. Pinkie then forced her way into control, ripping their clothes apart in the process, and dropped the journal into her PinkiSpace before allowing Twilight to take back control. A simple mending spell fixed her clothes, after which she pursued the school books. They were interesting, teaching maths, science, Japanese, English, literature, quirk laws, everything a pony needs to know to fit into school.  
Speaking of school, they had gone the first time about two and half weeks after they woke up, and promptly decided to test out. Not only was it boring, seeing as the others had picked up quite a bit from Twilight’s reading, but some exploding kid kept bothering them about a ‘Deku’. The final straw had been when he attempted to grab Rarity’s hare and burn it off with one of his explosions, and she instinctively used her barrier power for the first time to stop his hand. She had been reprimanded for using her quirk without a license while explodo boy got off scott free. RainbowDash had fought her way into control, shouted at the surprised teacher for being racist, sexist, quirkist, really anything she could think of before she grabbed their bag and stormed home. The next day, Twilight had gone with her mother to the school, demanded to be allowed to test, and finished the test within half an hour with a perfect score. And then Sunset took control.  
“If you attempt to accuse us of cheating, I will take this to the school board. I’ve read the rules, you’re not allowed to delete security footage for seven years after it's taken. I’ll have this building torn down brick by brick for the abuse you allow here. Do not test me.” They got a perfect score on the test.  
After that, they had focused on training for U.A. They weren’t going to let Izuku’s dream die with him, and it seemed like the best way to help people. Alongside training, they had done some community service, Cleaning a beach that had been turned into a dumping ground, helping at a homeless shelter, stopping three muggings, and walking dogs to name a few.  
And now it was time to take the final step, the U.A entrance exam… Well the heroics one anyway. Pinkie had also signed them up for the Support exam, and Twilight had signed them up for the analytics exam, and FlutterShy for the Medical exam. This was the start of something great, they could feel it.


	2. Chapter 2

This story is on hiatus while I work on other projects, sorry for the inconvenience.


End file.
